


Switching It Up

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, First Time Topping, M/M, Missionary Position, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Submissive Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Chanyeol gets curious about topping, and Baekhyun is just as curious about bottoming for him.





	Switching It Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is the "short and sweet" pwp that I started during a thunderstorm, because I couldn't work on any of my bigger stuff... Yeah, real short and sweet... Honestly, I can't keep things short and sweet... Inspired by a prompt from tumblr!

 “Are you sure about this?”

 Baekhyun sent Chanyeol an amused look, a half-smile on his lips.

 “Yes, Chanyeol, like the four other times, I'm still sure about this,” Baekhyun deadpanned, before softening and reaching out to caress Chanyeol’s cheek. “If you don't want to, or is uncomfortable, we don't have to, you know.”

 But Chanyeol shook his head - he wanted to, he was just a bit… Hesitant. This was the first time for him, after all.

 Not his first time topping, he had tried that before. Once. But never with Baekhyun, and Chanyeol suspected that this time would be better than last time.

 “I want to, I'm just… Not used to it,” Chanyeol whispered, worrying his lower lip a little. “I've done it  _ once _ before, I'm not sure I know what to do or if I'll be able to do it properly…”

 But Baekhyun just smiled as he pulled Chanyeol closer, cupping his cheeks gently and placing a soft kiss on Chanyeol’s slightly pouty lips.

 “I know you'll do great, I have full faith in you, and if there's anything you're uncertain about or whatever, I'm here,” Baekhyun murmured, placing another kiss on Chanyeol’s lips. “Believe a bit in yourself, and show me what that big dick can do!”

 Groaning, Chanyeol dropped his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder, because really, way to kill the mood? And Baekhyun obviously knew this, as he burst out laughing as soon as he said it.

 “I'm sorry, baby, just wanted to ease the mood a little,” Baekhyun chuckled, as he tilted Chanyeol’s face up again. “You're feeling a bit calmer now, though, aren't you?”

 Grumbling a little, Chanyeol had to nod, because he was. He disliked the cause, but he  _ was _ feeling calmer.

 Smiling brightly, Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol down for a real kiss, hand going to tangle into the hair at the back of Chanyeol’s head as he opened his mouth and invited Chanyeol in. Immediately giving in, Chanyeol let his tongue meet Baekhyun’s, groaning as Baekhyun tightened his hold on his hair.

 “Bedroom,” Baekhyun whispered against Chanyeol’s lips in between kisses, and Chanyeol took advantage of his rather newly acquired muscles to hoist Baekhyun up, carrying him to their shared bedroom.

 “Holy shit,” Baekhyun breathed out just before Chanyeol dropped him down on the bed.

 “First and last time, you're heavy,” Chanyeol whined, before he too climbed onto the bed and on top of Baekhyun.

 Baekhyun just snorted at that, opening his arms and spreading his legs for Chanyeol to be able to comfortably lie down between them.

 This Chanyeol was not unused to - he liked doting on Baekhyun, pouring all of his love out in the form of kisses and touches, very nearly worshipping the shorter. Baekhyun was so beautiful that Chanyeol could just not help himself.

 Breaking away from their kissing, Chanyeol placed a kiss on the little beauty mark just above the corner of Baekhyun’s lips, before moving to his neck. Baekhyun arched and moaned beneath him, pressing them close together and showing just how aroused he was, and Chanyeol could not help but wonder if Baekhyun was that excited about the whole Chanyeol topping, or if it was just him reacting to Chanyeol’s ministrations. Either way, Baekhyun was half-hard already, triggering Chanyeol’s own arousal hard.

 Moving down, Chanyeol got Baekhyun’s shirt out of the way before he got to work on his boyfriend’s chest, Baekhyun squirming as Chanyeol’s lips closed around a nipple, tongue coming out to play.

 “Babe, fuck, please!” Baekhyun gasped out, panting hard. “Stop teasing, you're gonna make me come!”

 Sucking hard before letting go with a dirty ‘plop’, dragging a strangled scream out of Baekhyun, Chanyeol sat back on his knees with a pout.

 “Can't have it like that, I need to at least be inside of you before you come,” Chanyeol said, pulling his own shirt over his head before clasping his hands around Baekhyun’s hips and pulling him down a little.

 “Then you need to stop teasing me,” Baekhyun grunted out as he sat up as well as he could, his hands reaching for Chanyeol’s jeans as Chanyeol was reaching for Baekhyun’s.

 “Lie down and let me please you!” Chanyeol complained, as he placed a hand on Baekhyun’s naked chest and pushed him down, Baekhyun letting go of Chanyeol’s jeans and letting himself fall backwards, a grin on his lips.

 “Okay, okay, jeez,” Baekhyun chuckled, crossing his arms beneath his head and letting Chanyeol get back to doing it all on his own.

 Unzipping Baekhyun’s jeans, Chanyeol crawled backwards, shimmying Baekhyun’s jeans off as he went. Freeing the well-shaped legs, Chanyeol threw the jeans over his shoulder, before bringing all of his attention to the man splayed out in front of him. Even though Baekhyun was still wearing his boxers, they did not do much to cover him.

 “Are you just going to keep staring at me, because I can finish this on my own,” Baekhyun’s husky voice interrupted Chanyeol’s thoughts, making him look up at him.

 “I’m  _ admiring _ you, leave me be,” Chanyeol mumbled, letting a hand run up a thigh, thumb caressing the inside, and Chanyeol could not stop the smile as he saw the shiver run through Baekhyun’s body. “So impatient…”

 Hooking his fingers into the waistband of Baekhyun’s boxers, Chanyeol slowly began to pull them down, wiggling them a little to get them out from underneath the shorter. Baekhyun hissed as his erection was kept trapped, before springing free, gently slapping against his stomach.

 “Wow,” Chanyeol breathed out as he slid the boxers down and threw them somewhere as well.

 Baekhyun just gave a throaty chuckle, fingers starting to curl into fists next to his head.

 “I don't think I'll ever tire of this sight,” Chanyeol mumbled as he leaned down and began to kiss and nibble his way up Baekhyun’s inner thigh. Baekhyun removed one hand from beneath his head to press against his lips, shutting himself up, but Chanyeol reached up to pull it away. He wanted to hear Baekhyun; each and every single little noise.

 Still holding on to Baekhyun’s hand, Chanyeol dipped forwards to take the tip of Baekhyun into his mouth, feeling Baekhyun’s nails dig into his wrist as Baekhyun gasped and arched.

 Blowjobs were another thing Chanyeol was not that well-versed with, barely having given any before he met Baekhyun, and still a bit hesitant about them. Really, Chanyeol had not done many things properly before Baekhyun, yet now here he was.

 Sinking down deeper, Chanyeol tried to get used to the honestly rather strange feeling of salty, velvety yet hard flesh in his mouth. It was not disgusting, like he had imagined before he had done it the first time (well, second time, since the first time had been when he was drunk, and he had accidentally taken the dick too deep, triggering his gag reflex. Thankfully he did not remember much from that), but it was strange.

 “Careful, baby, careful,” Baekhyun whispered above him, voice rough, as he began to comb his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair to soothe.

 The same fingers that tightened in his hair as Chanyeol muttered something around Baekhyun, having forgotten that vibrations from speaking was rather pleasure-inducing.

 “ _ Chanyeol _ ,” Baekhyun got out, sounding both strangled and hurried. “ _ Stop _ . Stop putting it off!”

 Slowly sliding up Baekhyun’s manhood one last time, Chanyeol sucked lightly to not leave an abundance of saliva - because that was  _ not _ sexy - before heaving a deep breath and licking his lips.

 “How did you know?” Chanyeol asked in disbelief.

 “That you're holding off on the dicking? Because I know you're a bit scared, and you're putting your everything into this blowjob even though you're not that used to them either,” Baekhyun panted out, dragging a hand through his hair before cupping Chanyeol’s cheek and giving him a smile. “Really, Chanyeol, we don't have to. I don't mind topping in the least.”

 “But I want to, I really do,” Chanyeol argued, giving a deep sigh as he nuzzled against Baekhyun’s hand. “I'm just worried I'll hurt you or you won't like it or something like that…”

 Giving a snort, Baekhyun rolled over onto his side, stretching to get something, before rolling back onto his back and holding something up for Chanyeol.

 Lube. Chanyeol swallowed.

 “Considering how scared you are of hurting me, I doubt you will, and considering how much I love you, I'm sure I'll like it,” Baekhyun said, voice filled with conviction, tilting his head to the side and shaking the bottle from side to side. “Please? You've built up my curiosity so much by now…”

 Biting down on his lower lip, Chanyeol took the bottle from Baekhyun, moving down a little bit and uncapping it. Before he could pour the sticky liquid over his fingers, though, Baekhyun held up a hand to stop him.

 “Maybe remove your clothes first?” Baekhyun suggested, giving a shrug. “Makes things easier.”

 Looking down, Chanyeol realized he had only taken his shirt off, and he gave an awkward chuckle as he stumbled out of bed to remove the rest. Baekhyun gave him an amused look, but said no more as Chanyeol joined him in bed again, just spreading his legs and lifting them a little.

 “It's just a hole, you've played with it before,” Baekhyun murmured as Chanyeol just sat still and stared.

 “That's different,” Chanyeol muttered, earning himself a chuckle as Baekhyun placed one foot on Chanyeol’s thigh, pulling the other leg almost all the way to his chest.

 “Not really, just emulate what I do to you,” Baekhyun said, urging Chanyeol on, and with one last deep breath, Chanyeol poured some lube onto his fingers.

 Running a finger around Baekhyun’s rim, Chanyeol coated it with lube, before he slowly pushed a finger inside. Humming, Baekhyun pulled his other leg closer to his chest as well, closing his eyes and taking a breath.

 “Are you okay?” Chanyeol whispered, not even daring to move, making Baekhyun laugh.

 As he did, Baekhyun clamped down on Chanyeol’s finger, and a zing of arousal zapped straight into Chanyeol’s erection at the thought of that feeling around it. Okay, now he was feeling a little less hesitant about it, because he wanted to feel that…

 “It's one well-lubed finger, I'm feeling more than okay,” Baekhyun chuckled, and Chanyeol did not miss how his breath hitched a little. “Please, go on.”

 Nodding, Chanyeol pushed on, until he was three knuckles deep. Baekhyun did not seem to have any bigger problems with it, so Chanyeol slowly pulled out, before placing a second finger against the rim.

 Now, this one would probably be a bit more noticeable, making Chanyeol hesitate, but when Baekhyun opened his eyes to look down at him in confusion, Chanyeol took the plunge and pressed inside.

 Biting down on his lower lip, Baekhyun pressed his head back into the mattress, fingers digging into the flesh of the back of his thighs. A tinge of panic running through him, Chanyeol stopped, barely daring to even breathe.

 “Keep going,” Baekhyun exhaled, pushing down a little against Chanyeol’s fingers, and Chanyeol obeyed.

 It was nerve-wracking, to be honest, and with every hitch of breath Baekhyun made, Chanyeol pulled his fingers back a little, before once more pushing forwards. It took some time of pulling back and pushing forwards, before his fingers were finally fully inside, and only then did Chanyeol start to breathe a bit more easily.

 “You’re acting as if you’re the one who’s being fingered for the first time in forever,” Baekhyun chuckled, voice a bit strained. “But you’re doing good, baby, really good…”

 Chanyeol frowned at Baekhyun, but kept quiet, knowing his voice would probably break if he tried to speak. He was too focused on his task anyway, to prepare Baekhyun as well as he could.

 Slowly, Chanyeol pumped his fingers in and out of Baekhyun, taking it easy until Baekhyun started to relax back against the mattress. Only then did Chanyeol feel it was safe enough to turn it up a notch - and so that he did.

 Chanyeol had to admit, though, that it was rather hypnotizing watching his fingers work in and out of Baekhyun. This was after all not something Chanyeol was used to seeing, how well Baekhyun was taking him. And as Chanyeol’s mind replaced his fingers with his manhood, Chanyeol had to bite back a groan of appreciation.

 He was still nervous, but also so incredibly excited.

 Baekhyun’s breathing had changed into a shallower and more uneven rhythm by now, brow furrowed in a frown, but it seemed to be out of pleasure instead of pain. And when Chanyeol curled his fingers upwards, pressing the pads of his fingertips against the front wall, Baekhyun gave a gasp as his eyes flew open.

 “Oh,  _ hello _ , I’ve not felt you in quite some time!” Baekhyun purred, arching his back as Chanyeol once more pushed against his prostate. “ _ Fuck _ , I’d forgotten how good it feels… Ah, Chanyeol!”

 “Yes?” Chanyeol rasped out, throat feeling incredibly dry at the marvelous sight in front of him.

 “Hurry up, I want to feel you inside of me,” Baekhyun demanded, looking down at Chanyeol with half-lidded eyes. Letting go of his legs, Baekhyun reached out towards Chanyeol, dragging his fingers down Chanyeol’s chest and arm as if he wanted to tug him closer.

 Giving a terse nod, Chanyeol pushed a third finger inside, this time making Baekhyun moan as his arms fell to the mattress, eyelids fluttering closed again, and Chanyeol swore he was close to bursting. How did one do this and stay sane?

 A few minutes later - it could have been hour, it could have been seconds, Chanyeol honestly did not know, too immersed - Baekhyun put his foot against Chanyeol’s chest and lightly pushed him away.

 “Enough, fucking enough,  _ get inside of me _ ,” Baekhyun ordered, voice so breathy that Chanyeol almost did not hear him.

 Gulping a little, Chanyeol picked up the discarded lube, pouring some onto himself and hissing at the coldness. He could feel his blood draining, a little bit of fear settling into his gut at this next step.

 “Chanyeol, your penis is looking rather well-lubed by now, stroke it any more and the lube will probably disappear,” Baekhyun said in a rather calm voice, considering how he was lying near spread-eagle in front of Chanyeol, chest rising and falling rather rapidly.

 “Okay, okay, shit, okay,” Chanyeol muttered, crawling closer to Baekhyun and positioning himself. Placing a hand on Baekhyun’s thigh to stabilize himself, Chanyeol took a deep breath and bit down on his lower lip.

 Suddenly, Baekhyun’s hand appeared between them, taking hold of Chanyeol’s currently rather pathetic erection and giving it a few tugs, dragging a surprised groan out of Chanyeol.

 “Hand me the lube,” Baekhyun said in a low voice, holding his free hand out for it, Chanyeol obeying.

 Pouring some more lube over Chanyeol, Baekhyun began to stroke Chanyeol in earnest, doing that thing with his wrist that almost had Chanyeol keening. Putting his hands down on the mattress, Chanyeol let his head loll forwards as he completely gave into Baekhyun’s touch, everything being wiped away from his mind.

 Until he felt Baekhyun scoot forwards, butt against Chanyeol’s thighs, feet locking around Chanyeol’s hips. And as Chanyeol felt his tip press against something warm, he flung his eyes open in mild panic.

 “Baekhy-” Chanyeol began, choking on air as Baekhyun ignored him and pressed on, and the ring of muscles gave way.

 And really, Chanyeol could not help it as he fell forwards, supported on his elbows above Baekhyun, unintentionally pushing himself a bit deeper. But Baekhyun just took it in stride, using his legs around Chanyeol as leverage, reaching out to pull Chanyeol down and close.

 “Come on, baby, come on,” Baekhyun harshly whispered, one hand tangling into Chanyeol’s hair as the other traveled down to Chanyeol’s behind, to push him forwards.

 Whimpering at how tight Baekhyun was around him, Chanyeol dug his fingers into the mattress - but continued on until he was finally fully seated and completely collapsed on top of Baekhyun.

 Their ragged breathing were almost synced, both of their heartbeats erratic and crazy, and Chanyeol’s head was slightly spinning. The feeling of Baekhyun around him, so warm and  _ tight _ , was honestly maddening, and Chanyeol barely knew what to do with himself.

 “Baek- Fuck- I-” Chanyeol tried to speak, but half-coherent ramblings was all he managed to get out.

 Burrowing his face against Baekhyun’s neck, Chanyeol tried to catch his breath, but it was impossible. Gently clamping down on the skin where Baekhyun’s neck met with his shoulder, Chanyeol just tried to hold on, feeling as if he was about to spin out of control - or explode, as Baekhyun whimpered, hips giving the barest stutter as his muscles clamped down on Chanyeol.

 Fighting with his everything to hold back, Chanyeol stayed absolutely still, frozen in place, because he knew Baekhyun needed some time to get used to him. Chanyeol was not on the smaller side, and it had been a long time since Baekhyun had had anything bigger than a finger up his butt - according to Baekhyun himself - so they needed to wait at least a little. That much Chanyeol knew.

 But Baekhyun did not seem to agree, from how his nails dug into Chanyeol’s flesh, seemingly to urge him on.

 “Chanyeol,” Baekhyun got out in a strained, breathy voice, sounding very much like he was pleading, “ _ move _ .”

 “I don't-”

 “ _ Please _ ,” Baekhyun brokenly begged, a deep shudder running through his body and continuing through Chanyeol’s.

 Chanyeol was very weak for Baekhyun, and needy, begging Baekhyun had him even weaker. Who would have known.

 Gritting his teeth, Chanyeol pulled out as far as he dared, before slowly pushing inside again, and they gave mirroring groans. Holy shit, why had he never done this before?

 Baekhyun gave an airy chuckle, and Chanyeol did not know if it was because he had maybe accidentally said his thought out loud, or because Baekhyun was overwhelmed as well. Could be neither, could be both - Chanyeol did not know, but Chanyeol did not put much thought into it.

 He had more important things to do.

 Pulling his legs up for leverage and wrapping his arms around Baekhyun, Chanyeol began a slow and deep rhythm. He had a feeling that he would not last long, but wanted to drag out a bit on it, wanted to make sure Baekhyun also got some pleasure out of it.

 “More,” Baekhyun moaned against Chanyeol’s ear, and what else could Chanyeol do but give in to him?

 Speeding up his thrusts, Chanyeol tried not to think about the wonderful feeling of Baekhyun clenching around him, squeezing his eyes closed as he just focused on giving Baekhyun pleasure. But not used to this kind of stimulation, coupled with Baekhyun apparently being more vocal whilst bottoming, it did not take long before Chanyeol felt desire build dangerously inside of him.

 “Baby,” was what Chanyeol managed to get out, but Baekhyun still understood.

 Before Chanyeol understood what was going on, Baekhyun had flipped him over onto his back, and was sinking down on Chanyeol’s manhood, head thrown back, when Chanyeol blinked and realized what had happened. Shuddering and slumping a bit forwards as his butt met with Chanyeol’s groin, Baekhyun took a shaky breath to gather himself, before leaning back, hands on Chanyeol’s thighs, as he started to ride Chanyeol.

 “ _ Oh, god _ ,” was all Chanyeol could say, because the image of Baekhyun bouncing on top of him was too mind-blowing. And when Baekhyun smirked, glancing down at Chanyeol with lust-blown eyes, Chanyeol’s hands clamped down hard on Baekhyun’s thighs, hips bucking up a bit as he almost came.

 “Baekhyun,” Chanyeol desperately growled, head pushed back and teeth gritted, because he was standing with one foot suspended over the edge, barely needing even a nudge to fall over it.

 “A little bit more, baby,” Baekhyun panted out, one of his hands moving Chanyeol’s hand from his thigh to his erection, and almost instinctively Chanyeol began to stroke it.

 It was a sloppy handjob, but Chanyeol’s entire mind was too distracted by Baekhyun. Baekhyun above, on top, and all around. The dirty sound of lube squelching with every bounce Baekhyun made, the loud sound of the impact of their skin as Chanyeol began to thrust upwards to meet Baekhyun’s every drop, and of course every harsh breath, moan, whimper and gasp slipping from between those beautiful lips.

 Toes curling, mind blanking, hips jerking and legs giving out, Chanyeol came with his mouth opened in a silent scream, a high-pitched groan coming out as he snapped his jaws closed, fingers clawing at Baekhyun’s thighs. Because Baekhyun did not stop; Baekhyun sat down properly and began to grind down instead, pushing Chanyeol’s hand away so he could take care of matters himself. And the over-sensitivity of his orgasm had Chanyeol’s eyes roll back as Baekhyun clenched even more around him, positively milking the last out of him, as Baekhyun whimpered and shuddered and white spilled over his hand.

 Finally, Baekhyun stilled, and Chanyeol felt like he could breathe again.

 “So, watcha think?” Baekhyun managed to get out as he tried to gulp down some air, giving little shivers. “Could you do that again?”

 “Hell yeah,” Chanyeol mumbled as he put an arm over his eyes, using the other to reach out for Baekhyun and pull him down. As Baekhyun bent forwards to lie down, Chanyeol’s withering manhood slipped out of him, along with Chanyeol’s cum. “Ew, okay, nope!”

 Baekhyun just laughed tiredly, pressing soft kisses along Chanyeol’s jaw as he whispered words of praise, and maybe Chanyeol could consider topping again. Later. Some day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and tell me what you thought, comments are great motivators, no matter if it's a keyboard smash or a full-on essay, it lets me know you read and enjoyed it enough to initiate some contact which can be scary, but I promise I answer each and every comment, and I'm really nice! Promise!<3


End file.
